


Sweet Talkin' Guy

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Sabriel Femslash AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, Fem! AU, Femslash, High School AU, based on an oldies song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Sweet Talkin’ guy, talkin’ sweet kinda lies. Don’t you believe in him. If you do, he’ll make you cry.Based on the song "Sweet Talkin' Guy" by the Chiffons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm just gunna apologize now for this series being all over the place. I'm putting it in order as I go, I'm sorry for any confusion :)

Sam had never received flowers before. 

 

She’d come home for track practice to find a gorgeous bouquet of red roses in a box by her front step. Smiling to herself, she picked them up and head inside for a well- deserved shower. Sam couldn’t help but take one last whiff before stripping off her wet track leggings and bra, and getting into the shower. 

 

Flowers. Gabrielle had never given her flowers, she thought as she dumped shampoo into her hair, massaging it in. Ruben was so thoughtful, surprising her with gifts like that unprompted. Sam considered herself lucky that she was dating someone now that wanted to flaunt and spoil her. Gabrielle had been afraid of who she was, scared of her own shadow. 

 

Sam shook her head. She knew she wasn’t being fair to Gabrielle. After her and Gabrielle had broken up, Sam had had the opportunity to talk to Gabrielle’s younger sister, Cassie, and she confirmed what Sam had always suspected but could never get Gabby to talk about; her home life. How their mother had thrown their sister out because of her sexuality, how Gabby was terrified of the same thing happening. She’d never wanted to talk to Sam about it, and a lack of communication had ultimately ended their relationship. 

 

There were still times that Sam missed Gabby. Even though it had ended badly, Sam found herself wishing that she could talk to her, laugh with her, even argue with her sometimes. Ruben was great, but he didn’t tickle Sam intellectually the same way Gabrielle had done. Gabrielle was wicked, and clever and stubborn, and Sam missed that, but there was no way to go back, not now. She doubted Gabby would ever talk to her again. 

 

She hopped out of the shower, wrapping her long hair in a towel and twisting it up onto her head. Sam walked out into her room, trying to push away the sadness. She had no one to blame but herself, and now that she had made her bed, all she could do was lay in it. Sam looked at the flowers again, trying to sweep the sadness away. Ruben. She had Ruben now. Even if she wasn’t quite sure of her feelings for him. 

 

She should surprise him, she thought to herself, as she dried and put lotion on her skin. Grab some of his favorite cookies from the bakery down the street from her house, and surprise him, like he’d surprised her. He would be home from football practice by now, she mused, looking for a card among the flowers, but there was none. It didn’t matter really, who else would send her flowers if not her boyfriend? 

 

Sam slipped into her underwear and a clean bra before grabbing her blow dryer. Deanna always made fun of how long she took in the bathroom, but Deanna had short hair, and didn’t really care about her appearance. In truth, Sam didn’t either but she couldn’t go to Ruben’s looking like a drowned rat. Outside, the rainstorm that had been threatening since the early afternoon started, lashing raid against Sam’s bedroom windows. She hummed as she got ready, stopping every so often to smell the flowers. 

 

Sam shrugged into a hoodie and pair of jeans for her short trip down the street and over to Ruben’s. Normally she would have walked to the bakery, but the rain hadn’t left her that option. As quickly as she could to avoid getting wet, Sam ran from her house to her car, and started the engine. 

 

The bakery was empty when she pulled into the parking lot, but fragrant and warm once she got inside. Sam had never been one for sweets but it was hard to say no to fresh baked chocolate chip cookies straight from the oven. She ordered a dozen and then some salted caramel brownies. Ruben loved salty food as well as sweets, and Sam thought they would appeal to him. She tucked the box under her arm and sprinted from the bakery to her car through the rain. 

 

Ruben’s house was on the other side of town, and by now, Sam had practically memorized the way.  She hummed as she drove, inhaling the scent of the cookies and brownies she had bought. Ruben was going to be so surprised. 

 

Sam parked a block over, so Ruben wouldn’t see her car. The rain had tapered off, so she didn’t think she would need to take her umbrella for the short trip down the street to his door. Sam grabbed the still warm boxes from the car, and started towards her boyfriend’s house.

 

The first thing Sam noticed was the pink convertible in the driveway. 

 

Ruben lived in a converted farmhouse with his mother. His father had been in and out of Ruben’s life since he was young, and only seemed to come around to cause trouble. She didn’t think he’d be the one with a pink car, and Ruben’s mother, Azazel, drove a red Ford sedan, but that was missing too. The only other car was Ruben’s beat-up pick up truck parked in the grass. 

  
  


With her heart pounding in her ears, Sam crossed the lawn and then the drive way, walking carefully up the slick stone steps. The big bay window that graced the front of Ruben’s living room was lit and the curtains were drawn back just enough for Sam to see inside, and what she saw made her heart stop. 

 

There on the pink carpet of the living room was her boyfriend, with some other girl on top of him, both of them naked as the day they were born. Sam didn’t want to look, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She wanted to throw up, punch him or both. Instead, before she knew what she was doing, she was pounding on the front door. 

 

Sam watched as Ruben shot up, knocking the girl to the floor and making a grab for his pants. A couple moments later, he pulled open the door, his face and chest red from exertion. 

 

“Uh…. hey Sammy!” He stammered. “Did you like the flowers?” 

 

“IT’S SAM!” she yelled, throwing the box of cookies and brownies in his face. She didn’t wait for the excuses or bungled explanations she was sure would follow, she just spun on her heel and fled back down the stairs with as much dignity as she could muster. 

 

Sam held back her tears until she was out of range of Ruben’s house. She was soaked anyway, what difference did it make? Her car came quickly into view, but she didn’t get inside of it, her mind racing too fast to even think of what she was going to do next. 

 

Ruben’s voice rang in her head. Sammy!? She’d told him a million times that she didn’t like to be called Sammy and yet he persisted on doing it anyway, like what she said didn’t matter to him, like she didn’t matter to him. After what she had just seen, that shouldn’t come as a surprise, but it still stung. 

 

Sam just kept walking, not caring that she was wet all the way down to her skin, her hair plastered to her face by both rain and tears. Her thoughts drifted to Gabrielle, Gabrielle who had always made sure Sam was comfortable with anything they did, who if anything was overly cautious in her handling of Sam’s feelings and her body. She never had to tell her twice to stop anything. 

 

Gabby had her faults, but she never would have treated Sam like Ruben had, playing her, sending her flowers all while sneaking around with another girl right under her nose. Sam’s shoes squished as she walked, arms crossed over her chest to keep herself from shivering as she walked the familiar path to Gabrielle’s house. 

 

Only Gabby’s bedroom light was on when Sam finally trudged up the driveway a half hour later. Her fingers were beginning to wrinkle and she couldn’t feel her toes and she sadly climbed the worn wooden steps. She rapt on the door knocker and waited. 

 

Gabby appeared at the door a minute later, a worried wrinkle between her eyes when she took Sam in. To her credit, she didn’t look  angry, just concerned and surprised. 

 

“Jesus, Sam,” she exclaimed, pulling her inside. “You’re soaked, you’re gunna catch a cold.” 

 

The moment Sam felt the warmth of Gabby’s hand on her shoulder, the facade she’d been holding since Ruben’s house crumbled and she dissolved into tears on Gabrielle’s shoulder. 

 

To Gabrielle's credit, she didn’t pull away even though Sam knew she was cold and wet. She just held her as she cried, even though she had no claim on Gabrielle’s kindness after the way she’d treated her when they split. She was surprised Gabrielle had even opened the door. Still Sam allowed herself to be pulled farther into the house, into the warmth that was radiating from the fireplace in the living room. She was hurting and the only person she wanted right now was Gabrielle. 

 

“Why don’t we get you into someone a little less… wet?” Gabrielle said finally, offering Sam a sad smile. “I think Lucy might have left something that’ll fit you.” 

 

Sam followed Gabrielle up the stairs without a word, sniffling and wiping her running nose on her sleeve. She waited in Gabrielle’s room while she went to retrieve some clothes for Sam to change into. Gabrielle returned a moment later with a sweater and sweatpants, and Sam began to strip her wet clothing off without a thought. 

 

Gabrielle turned away from her, shrugging out of her own now wet clothing and changing into leggings and a hoodie. She didn’t look up, and Sam supposed she deserved it. 

 

“I can make us hot cocoa,” Gabrielle suggested, and Sam nodded, following her back downstairs. 

 

When they were dating, Sam had spent every free moment she had at Gabrielle’s house. Her mother worked late, and aside from her sister Cassie, they were alone most of the time. Sam tried not to think about the hours they spent kissing and fooling around as they went into the kitchen and Gabrielle popped two mugs of milk into the microwave. 

 

Once the cocoa was done (made better by a generous helping of kahlua borrowed from Gabrielle’s mother), Gabrielle guided Sam into the living room and sat her down by the fire to warm up. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Sam didn’t know where to start. She didn’t want to make Gabrielle uncomfortable, or rub anything in her face. She was doing Sam a kindness that Sam knew she didn’t deserve. 

“Ruben…. He’s been…”

 

“Cheating on you.” Gabrielle finished her sentence, looking not at all surprised. 

 

“You knew?” Sam asked, taking a sip of her cocoa. The alcohol burned her throat, but she didn’t care, not anymore. 

 

“Everyone knew,” Gabrielle replied, not meeting Sam’s eyes. “He does it to every girl he dates, Sam. Everyone knows that.” 

 

“I didn’t,” Sam pointed out. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

Gabrielle’s eyebrow hit her hairline. “You wouldn’t have believed me. We didn’t exactly end on the best terms.”

 

“I would have,” Sam protested softly. 

 

Gabrielle snorted. “You would have thought I was…” she paused. “How did you put it...“lying my ass off, like usual.” ? I think that’s how you phrased it.” 

 

Sam winced. She’d said a lot of terrible things to Gabrielle when they’d broken up. “I’m sorry.. About everything I said… Gabby… I didn’t-” 

 

Gabrielle waved her off. “It’s fine,” she replied, tipping what was left of her cocoa back. “I deserved it. You want more cocoa?” 

 

Sam drained the rest of her cup, enjoying the bite of the kahlua. She handed the cup back to Gabrielle. “Yes please.” 

 

Two hours later found Sam feeling slightly better and pleasantly buzzed. They’d spent the better part of their time together making fun of Ruben, and Sam had forgotten how much she enjoyed Gabrielle’s biting humor. She’d forgotten how much she enjoyed spending time with Gabrielle period. 

 

What she hadn’t forgotten was how much she enjoyed kissing her. 

 

Gabrielle was still chuckling from their latest Ruben impression when Sam leaned in and kissed her. She felt her stiffen in shock, and then come alive again, her hands raising up from her sides. Sam waited to feel them in her hair, like always, curls twisted around Gabrielle’s fingers, but it never came. 

 

“Sam…” she panted instead, pulling away from her. She scooted back out of Sam’s reach. 

 

“What?” Sam asked, looking at her in confusion. “I thought you wanted this.” 

 

Gabrielle worried at her lip with her teeth  and got up off the floor. “Not like this, Samshine,” she didn’t look at her when she got up. “Not as a rebound and sure as hell not when you’ve been drinking.” 

 

“I’m not drunk!” Sam protested. “And I still have feelings for you!” 

 

“Not enough to stop you from dating him,” Gabrielle retorted. She turned and opened the closet, pulling down spare pillows and blankets with force. 

 

“You and I broke up,” Sam pointed out, following her. “I’m single again and-” 

 

Gabrielle pushed the blankets and pillows forcefully into Sam’s hands, her mouth set in a straight line. “Goodnight, Sam.” 

 

“Gabby-” Sam tried again, but Gabrielle had already turned her back on her, taking the stairs to her room two at a time. 

 

“Goodnight, Sam.” 

 

“Gabby, I’m…” 

 

The door to Gabrielle’s room swung shut.

 

“...sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle always keeps her promises.

“Sam, wake up!”

 

“Wha?” Sam was rudely awoken by Gabrielle’s face so close to hers she could feel her breath on her cheek. 

 

“Get dressed and grab your keys,” Gabrielle commanded, shoving some black clothing into her lap. Sam’s eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and she could see that Gabrielle was similarly dressed. 

 

“Where are we going?” Sam yawned, slipping off the couch. “Gabby, it’s four in the morning!”

 

“Exactly,” Gabrielle whispered back, pulling a tube of black creme makeup from her pocket. “Now get dressed.” She swiftly left the room, and Sam could hear her rummaging around in her kitchen. 

 

Sam did as she was told, pulling the black turtleneck that Gabby had given her over her head, following it up with the pair of black leggings. Gabrielle reappeared with two thick lines of makeup under her eyes, and a bag of sugar and a funnel. 

 

“Where are we going?” Sam asked, slipping into her wet shoes and taking her keys from her hoodie pocket. She suppressed a shiver as the coldness enveloped her feet, and she followed Gabrielle out of the house and down the stairs. 

 

The rain had cleared up, and the stars twinkled above them as they stole down the street.

 

“I promised Fuckface something when the two of you started dating,” Gabrielle said, not looking at Sam as she ducked behind one of her neighbor's fences. “I don’t break my promises.” 

 

Something warm welled up in Sam’s stomach, and she had to know. She grabbed Gabrielle’s hand, and pulled her down behind the fence. “What did you promise him?” 

 

Gabrielle tried to pull away, but Sam wouldn’t let her. “It’s not important.” 

 

“Gabby..” 

 

“Alright, alright. Put the puppy dog eyes away,” Gabrielle grumbled. “I promised him that if he made you cry, I’d make him cry.” 

 

“Why?” Sam asked. They’d both said horrible things to each other when they split. Gabrielle didn’t owe her anything after how she’d treated her. 

 

“You know why.” 

 

Sam did know why, but she wanted to hear Gabrielle say it. Their main problem had been that they didn’t communicate and it had ended them. If there was going to be anything between them again, they needed to learn how to talk to each other. “Tell me.” 

 

Gabrielle sniffled, and for the first time, Sam was aware her eyes were wet. “Because…” she replied. “Because I love you, and I wanted you to be happy even… even if it isn’t with me. I suck as a girlfriend, but you deserve to be happy.” 

 

“You didn’t suck,” Sam retorted, slipping her fingers into Gabrielle’s. “And I was happy with you. I wish you had told me about Lucy, about what happened. We could have figured it out.” 

 

“How...How-?” Gabrielle said “Nevermind. It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done now.” Gabrielle wiped her nose on sleeve. “I should have talked to you, but instead I ran away. I was scared that you wouldn’t want me anymore if you knew how fucked up my family was.” 

 

“I don’t care about your family,” Sam insisted, her heart pounding in her chest. “I was dating you, not them. I love you.” 

 

Gabrielle’s eyes grew wide, and she didn’t hesitate a moment longer. The next thing Sam knew Gabrielle’s lips were pressed against her own, cold and chapped but oh so right. Sam kissed her until she couldn’t breathe, and pulled away panting. 

 

“Does this mean we can start over?” Gabrielle asked, the hopefulness in her voice warming Sam’s heart. 

 

“What happened to being a rebound?” Sam teased, quite enjoying the warm blush the had spread across Gabrielle’s features. 

 

Gabrielle opened her mouth to protest but Sam cut her off. “I’m joking,” she grinned and Gabrielle’s face soften instantly. “But right now, I think we need to fulfill your promise.” 

 

Gabrielle gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then pulled her past the fence and through the brushes. It took them another twenty minutes to get to Ruben’s house, cutting through the woods and backyards for the most direct route. 

 

Ruben and the girl’s car were still sitting exactly where they were when Sam had left. Sam and Gabrielle crept out of the trees, trying to make as little noise as possible. “Here,” Gabrielle whispered, pulling something out of her pocket and stuffing into Sam’s hand. “Put these on,” 

 

Sam looked down. They were white latex gloves.  _ ‘So you don’t leave fingerprints, _ ’ her brain supplied, and she slipped them on without comment. 

 

They were lucky in the fact that Ruben had no dog, and no one else was awake at this hour. They reached the cars swiftly, eye darting at the window, but thankfully  the lights were still off. 

 

Gabrielle knelt next to the Ruben’s truck and  handed Sam the funnel. “You hold, I’ll pour,” She said, quickly unscrewing the gas cap. Sam put it into the tank, and Gabrielle lifted the bag into it. 

 

Sam’s heart was pounding in her chest. She’d never done anything like this in her life, never stepped a toe out of line before, not even to sneak out of the house or cut a class. But even she would admit, there was something exhilarating about breaking the rules. 

 

When they finished Ruben’s truck, Sam and Gabrielle crawled up the driveway on their hands and knees towards the pink convertible. There was no cover here, and if they were seen, they were done for. 

 

“You do this one,” Gabrielle whispered, taking the funnel from Sam with a grin. She deftly unscrewed the gas cap, and put the tip of the funnel inside. 

 

Sam paused, looking at Gabrielle. Her cheeks were flushed from their walk over and her hair was flying in all directions. No one else Sam knew would do this for her. Yeah, Deanna would bluster and bellow about it, but in the end, she would leave Sam to deal with it on her own. Even when they were kids, Gabby had always had her back, and now it was abundantly clear to Sam how wrong she had been about Gabrielle caring about her. She hated that it taken breaking her heart and dating a douchebag that made her realize that. 

 

“Fuck!,” Gabrielle wasn’t looking at Sam anymore, she was looking at the house. The house, where a light had just flicked on in one of the bedrooms. “Shit shit shit!” 

 

Sam tipped the rest of the bag into the funnel as quickly as she could, watching the house with horror. As soon as she’d finished, they took off running in a dead sprint across the yard, trailing the remaining sugar as they fled. 

 

They didn’t stop running until they made it to Sam’s car, only a couple blocks away. Even Sam, who ran track was winded by their flight, and she put her hand on the driver’s side door as she caught her breath. 

 

“You’re trouble, Gabrielle Novak,” Sam said with a laugh, grinning over at Gabrielle. “You know that?” 

 

Gabrielle offered a teasing smile, the one that had won Sam’s love, the one that Sam had almost let get away. “And you love me anyway.”  

 

Sam wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Fate had brought them back together, she wasn’t about to let that go to waste.  

 

“Damn straight.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
